


Way Back Home

by aruinsanity



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Some mentions of blood but not gory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruinsanity/pseuds/aruinsanity
Summary: Jinwoo and Seunghoon encounters Seungyoon who is in search for his lover Mino.





	

It was a cold summer night when Seunghoon and Jinwoo finished unloading the boxes of their belongings in their new home. Their new house was located at the countryside near the sea, which was just the perfect place because both of them grew up near the ocean.

For a two-story house that had a garden, veranda, and even a balcony in the master’s bedroom that was overlooking the ocean, the price of the house was surprisingly less expensive than Seunghoon anticipated, and it was worth every penny. Seunghoon had expected that it would take two or more years of their savings to buy the place, but it only amounted to one year’s worth.

Everything was worth it. Seunghoon can already see himself in his seventies drinking coffee at the veranda with Jinwoo and watching their children's children playing in the garden.

The town was just a few kilometers drive away, so supplies were not a problem. Their house was also the only house on the street, meaning, Seunghoon didn't have to deal with neighbors – getting friendly with neighbors wasn’t his forte; it was Jinwoo’s. Plus, he and Jinwoo can make all the noise they want. Better than suppressing their moans and screams, like what they did in their old apartment that had thin walls – where their neighbors were an elderly couple that filed a complaint the first time Jinwoo and Seunghoon did it there. This house was definitely a huge improvement from their old home, and Seunghoon was happy to have made this deal when he saw the real estate ad online.

Seunghoon flops on the couch after dinner and stares at the boxes scattered in the living room. He sighs at the thought that they still have to unpack their belongings. He is too tired, because they spent most of the day on the road, taking turns driving. They arrived at their new home just before sunset, and finished unloading the boxes by dinner time.

The house was surprisingly clean. Seunghoon takes note that he will write a five-star review on the real estate agency’s app for the service later. They eat cold Chinese take-out on the veranda overlooking the garden, Seunghoon thought the garden was kind of creepy because it looked empty, except for an old tree surrounded by withered plants and some wild weeds. Jinwoo assured to him that they will make this place beautiful for their future kids. They were already two years into their marriage, and both of them were ready for the commitment of child rearing. The sole reason for moving out from their city apartment and moving to a more refreshing rural life near the ocean was because they wanted their future child to experience growing up near the sea like how they were both brought up.

Seunghoon inhales the scent of coffee coming from the kitchen – Jinwoo was always on time whenever Seunghoon was exhausted from the day's work. Jinwoo walks into the living room and straddles Seunghoon's lap.  He didn’t bring any coffee and Jinwoo buries his face in his husband’s neck and whispers into his ear, "I'm exhausted.”

"So no coffee?" Seunghoon asks stupidly.

"You don't want me?" Jinwoo murmurs in his neck, tickling him.

"I thought you were exhausted," Seunghoon says, sliding his hand up and down on Jinwoo's back.

"I'm never too exhausted for this." Jinwoo smirks and kisses him sloppily.

Like he mentioned earlier, Jinwoo was always on time whenever he felt the day’s exhaustion. They slowly make their way to the bedroom (ditching the coffee) and they make love until morning.

Everything is perfect.

Or at least, that is what Seunghoon thinks.

He wakes up around noon and finds Jinwoo still sleeping soundly beside him. Seunghoon's afternoon never felt so peaceful before. There were no car noises, no polluted city air; just the faint smell of the sea mixed with the scent of trees and the sound of the leaves whenever the summer breeze blew.

Seunghoon kisses Jinwoo on his temple before walking down to the living room to get his electronic cigarette, Seunghoon rummages through the boxes when he spots something moving from the corner of his eye in the kitchen. He checks the empty kitchen, and chalks it up to his imagination. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and starts searching through one of the boxes that contained small items like table photo frames and letter openers. He finds his electric cigarette, places it between his lips after wiping it with a wet tissue, and starts to decorate the living room with the photo frames.

He goes back to the kitchen later, inhaling and exhaling once from his electric cigarette before opening the fridge to check if there was anything he can make for breakfast.

_"Smoking is bad for your health."_

Jinwoo's voice sounded off today – he told Jinwoo that he would get him water last night, but then Jinwoo was already asleep when he got back in the bedroom with his water.

"Didn't I already tell you that I'm slowly quitting, that's why I have this?" Seunghoon says, wiggling the electronic cigarette between his fingers. He looks at the kitchen's entrance where he heard Jinwoo's voice but found no one there.

"Jinwoo?" Seunghoon looks around the living room, but there were no signs of Jinwoo.

"Jinwoo, if you are trying to scare me, it’s working." Seunghoon goes back upstairs, thinking that Jinwoo was playing a prank on him, but his husband is still fast asleep. He knows because whenever Jinwoo tries to prank him, Jinwoo can’t keep his composure for too long and starts laughing.

_"You can hear me?"_

Seunghoon hears it clearly now, and it wasn't Jinwoo's voice he heard earlier. Seunghoon looks at where the voice is coming from and sees a translucent person hovering behind him.

 _What the fuck it’s a ghost._ Seunghoon thinks before he faints.

 

 

 

 

 

Jinwoo wakes up to a loud thud and sees Seunghoon lying weirdly on the floor, "Seunghoonie, what are you doing there?"

_"Oh no, I think I scared him."_

Jinwoo sees a flying person in front of Seunghoon, who is apparently knocked out cold. _What in the world, is that a ghost?_

"Get away from him!" Jinwoo is worried, thinking how terrified Seunghoon must have been since he knows how Seunghoon really dislikes ghosts or anything related to the undead. He learned that the hard way when he insisted that they should go inside a horror house in an amusement park. Seunghoon clung to him like a huge koala throughout the whole walk inside the horror house, resulting in both of them falling down on the floor, and their amusement park date ended with both of them going to the hospital – his nose bled, and Seunghoon's ankle got sprained.

 _"Wait, you can see me too? I mean no harm,"_ the ghost says, as he started crying. _"You are the first two people who have been able to see me in years.”_

Jinwoo is speechless. This is the weirdest thing he has ever experienced in his whole life.

 _"Can you just listen to what I have to say, please?"_ The ghost is on his knees, bowing in front of him, still floating.

Jinwoo doesn't even know what comes over him, but he says yes to the ghost. Jinwoo knows that this is going to be a long day for him and Seunghoon.

Jinwoo carries Seunghoon onto the bed, and starts listening to what the ghost is saying. Apparently, the ghost’s name is Seungyoon, and he is already dead (obviously), but his spirit remained in this world. He says that there's something in this world that still has a hold on him, that's why his spirit won't rest. Seungyoon feels that his old lover has a big part in all of this, and Seungyoon needs to find him. But the problem is he couldn't leave the house, no matter how hard he tried.  Jinwoo and Seunghoon are the only ones that are able to talk to and see him in years.

Seungyoon tells Jinwoo that this old house was built and owned by Seungyoon's grandfather, and was given to him when his grandfather died. Seungyoon lived here until unforeseen circumstances happened. His lover was sent to war, and after a few months, Seungyoon was diagnosed with leukemia. Seungyoon never got to be reunited with his lover in the end, and now Seungyoon is asking for their help – he wants to see his lover again in hopes that his lover holds the key to why his soul hasn't ascended to the afterlife.

"Fine. I'll talk to Seunghoon when he wakes up," Jinwoo says to Seungyoon after hearing his story. The ghost sheds some tears again, trying to reach out to Jinwoo for a hug, but he just passes through Jinwoo, who feels chills all over his body.

 

 

 

 

 

Seunghoon wakes up with a terrible headache – he just had the weirdest dream. "Jinwoo..." Seunghoon calls out hoarsely, looking around the bedroom for his husband.

_"He's preparing your lunch. By the way, sorry about earlier. I mean no harm."_

"Shut up. This is a dream. This is a dream," Seunghoon chants, covering himself with the blanket. At that moment, he thinks this is why the house was so cheap. The house is haunted. Seunghoon is definitely not giving five stars on the real estate agency's app.

"Seungyoon! I told you to not show yourself until I talk to him." Seunghoon hears Jinwoo, who just entered the bedroom.

"You named him?" Seunghoon feels betrayed – his own husband, conspiring with a ghost.

"No, that's his name," Jinwoo explains to him.

"How long was I passed out that I wake up to my husband being friends with a ghost?”

"It’s a long story. Will you just listen Seunghoonie." Jinwoo sits on the bed beside him trying to explain everything properly to his hard-headed husband.

"I'm not listening." Seunghoon grabs a cross that was hanging on the wall and points it at Seungyoon. "Demon be gone!” Seunghoon, terrified, moves closer to Jinwoo and hides behind his back, hugging him and burying his face on Jinwoo’s neck. Jinwoo is secretly enjoying this.

 _"Crosses and holy water does not work on me. If it did, I'd be long gone by now. I'm a spirit, not a demon,"_ Seungyoon says flying through the walls and terrifying Seunghoon more.

“Stop that Seungyoon,” Jinwoo scolds him then he faces towards Seunghoon, “and Lee Seunghoon, will you just listen to me." Jinwoo looks serious now.

"Okay, fine," Seunghoon says in defeat. He can never go against Jinwoo.

And Jinwoo retells Seungyoon’s story.

"Okay, fine. I'll help,” Seunghoon sighs. “Thank Jinwoo for this, Casper."

 _"Who's Casper?"_   Seungyoon asks, confused.

"Don't mind him," Jinwoo says, rolling his eyes at how childish Seunghoon sounds calling Seungyoon Casper.

"So what can we do to help you?" Seunghoon asks.

 _"I need to get inside of you."_   Seungyoon blurts out.

"What the fuck?! No."

 _"That came out wrong. I need to possess either one of you so I can get out of the house."_   Seungyoon explains to them.

"Hell fucking no, ghost boy. I won't let you get inside me or my husband." Seunghoon says.

_"But..."_

"No buts. I'll think of another way without Casper possessing either of us."

_"Who's Casper?"_

 

 

 

 

 

Jinwoo thinks having a ghost in your home is just like having a pet dog that can talk. Seungyoon follows them around, asking a lot of questions while he and Seunghoon were unpacking their belongings and cleaning the rest of the house.

 

_"How long have you guys been in a relationship?"_

_"Where did you meet?"_

_"Did your parents oppose the marriage?"_

_"Are you going to adopt a kid?"_

 

The cutest thing was Seunghoon kept on answering Seungyoon's questions as if Seungyoon is his new found pet.

 

"13 years."

"In middle school."

"No. They were supportive."

"Yes we are."

 

Seungyoon whines and tells them how jealous he is. _"The whole town opposed of my relationship with Mino, that's why they sent him to the army to keep the twp of us apart."_

"That's the first time you said your lover's name," Seunghoon comments as he walks to the kitchen to cook dinner.

 _"Yeah, his name is Song Mino. I met him in middle school too."_ Seungyoon flies around Seunghoon, like a cute puppy with his owner.

"Stop that!" Seunghoon snaps at him, but Seungyoon isn't listening.

Seunghoon sighs. "Have you tried possessing an item? Like a toy maybe?"

Seungyoon says that he did try to possess a doll, but the doll was too fragile and couldn't contain a soul like how a living thing can. He was able to speak, but he wasn't able to move. Seungyoon tried to talk to the doll's owner – the child of the old couple who bought this place a few years back. Seungyoon also tried to possess the child, but her body was still weak, that if Seungyoon succeeded, the child's soul might not be able to regain its control over the body. So Seungyoon tried talking to the parents using the doll, but they freaked out, and the next day they left the house. After the incident the rumors began spreading that the house was haunted.

"That sounds exactly like something that happens in a horror movie." Seunghoon feels the hairs on his skin standing from the chills. And there are no happy endings in every horror movie he have watched with Jinwoo.

 _"How old are you?"_   Seungyoon asks him.

"I'm 29. Jinwoo is older than me by four months."

 _"That means I'm younger. Seunghoon-hyung. Seunghoon-hyung."_   Seungyoon excitedly flies around the kitchen, knocking down a few pots and plates with his spirit’s force in the process.

"Hey. You're already dead for a long time. You're way older. And clean those up."

Jinwoo enters the kitchen before Seungyoon could protest that he can’t actually pick items up because it would just pass through him. Jinwoo says that he could try asking details about Mino from some of his patient’s moms when he starts work as the pediatrician for the town's clinic the day after tomorrow. Seunghoon will start work as the town's veterinarian on the same day as well.

They indeed really had a long day, so Seunghoon decides to call it a night after dinner." Since we are the new owners of this house, I have some house rules, boy."

_"What?"_

"Since you don't sleep and probably don't take a bath, the bathroom and the master’s bedroom are off limits."

"I still can hear you guys, for your information. And I do sleep," Seungyoon says, and Seunghoon interrogatively raises his eyebrows, because - what? A spirit can sleep?

_"Well, not sleep, something like spiritual meditation. So I won't forget who I was and my spirit won't go rogue."_

Seunghoon just hums in reply.

_"Are you guys like going to do it again? You're both so noisy. I lost focus during last night’s meditation thinking someone was calling my name. He chanted your name like he was reciting a mantra."_

Seunghoon feels somewhat proud about that. He hears Jinwoo call him from the bathroom saying the bath is ready.

"No peeking," Seunghoon says, winking at the ghost.

 _"I'm not that kind of person..."_   Seungyoon says hesitantly, _"I meant ghost, ah, but you know what I mean."_

Seunghoon smiles at him saying that he'll have a peaceful spiritual meditation tonight promising he won't do it with Jinwoo… or he won't do it too loudly with Jinwoo until they help him find Mino.

 _"Thank you, hyung."_   Seungyoon says before disappearing somewhere in the house. Seunghoon smiles before heading to the bathroom where Jinwoo was waiting.

 

 

 

 

 

Being with a ghost in the house is not entirely bad, Seunghoon thinks. Seungyoon really has a lot of interesting stories about the house from the old days. He says the garden was absolutely pretty during spring. The garden would be really beautiful when it’s properly taken care of, and Seungyoon feels sad when he sees how the garden looks right now. Jinwoo says that he will work on the garden with Seunghoon and shows Seungyoon the flower seeds they bought for the garden.

Seungyoon also tells them that it gets really cold during winter, and it would be a perfect time to light up the fireplace. It would also be the perfect time to cuddle with each other, keeping each other warm on the couch like how he did with Mino when he sneaked Mino in when his mother was gone for work.

"You probably did it, that kind of atmosphere is perfect for sex." Seunghoon teasingly says. Can a spirit blush? Because Seungyoon looks like he was blushing. Ha! They did it, indeed. And Seunghoon already cannot wait for winter once he's finally alone with Jinwoo.

He and Jinwoo spends the day removing the wild weeds and dead plants in the garden while Seungyoon is somewhere in the house having his spiritual meditation. They were able to plant a few flowers and sprinkled grass seeds around before calling it a day.

Jinwoo and Seunghoon goes to work the next day. Seungyoon assures them that nothing bad will happen in the house because the house was already notorious for being haunted.

 

This is the first time Seungyoon felt happy in a long time, the first time someone was able to see him. Seunghoon was a little bit terrified at first, but Seunghoon started to get used to his presence. Jinwoo was very understanding of the situation. Seungyoon flies around the house looking at the photo frames of Jinwoo and Seunghoon. He sees their high school and college graduation photos that reminded him of his time with Mino. Seungyoon envies Jinwoo and Seunghoon when he sees their wedding photo; they were both smiling at each other, wearing white suits and the sea was visible in the background. Seungyoon wanted to spend his life with Mino too, but circumstances back then didn't allow their relationship to happen. They had to move secretly in order to avoid being noticed, but one day Mino's mom caught them. The following month, Mino was sent off to war and Seungyoon died while he was away.

Seungyoon, being a spirit, didn't have any sense of time, so he didn't notice that Seunghoon and Jinwoo had already come home from work.

 _"Welcome home."_ Seungyoon flies around trying to hug the both of them, but just ended up passing through, making the two have goosebumps.

"Stop doing that." Seunghoon says.

Seungyoon asks them how their first day of work was. The two reply, saying that it was fun and that the townspeople were really nice. Jinwoo says that some of the moms in the clinic were gossiping about the new idiot couple in town that took the real estate agency's ad bait and bought the haunted house. Seunghoon says that he already gave the real estate agency a no star review on their app, Seungyoon didn't understand what Seunghoon said, maybe from the generation gap, but Seunghoon says that he didn't regret buying the house even if it was haunted by a ghost while smiling at him. If Seungyoon had a physical body, he would have hugged Seunghoon on the spot.

 

 

 

 

 

"Yo, ghost boy, come here." Seungyoon comes flying down to meet Seunghoon, who just got home, with a puppy in tow.

"Meet Charles Francis Xavier. You can call him Charlie for short. I adopted this golden retriever puppy today," Seunghoon grins. "Can you possess animals?"

Seungyoon shakes his head saying he hasn't tried possessing animals yet, but it was worth a shot.

So Seungyoon did.

And it worked. He felt the warmth of being held by Seunghoon, but, _"arf!"_

"Ehhh? Did it work?" Seunghoon asks, looking around for signs of Seungyoon’s spirit in the room.

_"Arf. Arf."_

_‘I can't speak.’_

"I can hear you though," Seunghoon says, looking down at him, "That’s weird."

 _‘Seunghoon hyung,_ ’ Seungyoon tries saying in his head.

"What?" Seunghoon says, putting him down. "Try going out."

Seungyoon tries walking in Charlie's body, but it was hard because he didn't know how to walk with four legs. So Seunghoon carries him outside. It was clever of Seunghoon to think of the possibility of him possessing an animal's body. The only problem is he can't talk using Charlie's body, so he has to communicate using his mind. The weird thing is he can only do it with Seunghoon. He tried communicating with Jinwoo, but it didn't work; maybe he and Seunghoon had some special connection.

"And now I can do this." Seunghoon pinches Seungyoon's (Charlie’s) cheeks.

_“Ow, hyung! Ow!”_

"You are literally a puppy now." Seunghoon smiles at him, patting his head and tummy. Still in Charlie's body, Seungyoon starts to feel really comfortable with Seunghoon's warm hands gently stroking him. Seungyoon bites Seunghoon's hand before he gets too comfortable, and his spirit leaves Charlie's body.

 _"Revenge for pinching my cheek."_   Seungyoon floats away from Seunghoon and sits on a nearby drawer.

"You little rascal." Seunghoon says, he takes Charlie into his arms again and plays with him in the living room while he talks to Seungyoon about his day.

Jinwoo comes home a little bit later, bringing good news to Seungyoon, saying that someone told him that there was a Song Mino in the village. But the only detail he got was the location, and Jinwoo sadly says that it was in the town's cemetery.

 

 

 

 

 

 _In loving memory of our beloved dog._  
_Song Mino_  
_He was more than a pet, he was family.  
_ _2005-2016_

 

"Who in the world names their dog Song Mino?" Seunghoon says after reading the words engraved on the gravestone.

"Seunghoon, remember when you named our old dog Robert Downey the Third?" Jinwoo says before patting Charlie’s head, “And our little pup here Charles Xavier?”

“Robert Downey the Third was an amazing name, okay? Rest in peace, our beloved Robert," Seunghoon replies, earning him an eye roll from Jinwoo.

"Sorry, Seungyoon. Looks like we hit a dead end today." Jinwoo pats Seungyoon on the head. He is in Charlie's body again, carried by Seunghoon. Seungyoon feels sad, but it was okay, he feels happy because Jinwoo and Seunghoon were doing their best so that he could meet Mino again. They went home and retire for the day with zero leads on where to find his Song Mino.

 

 

 

 

 

It was a peaceful weekend until the sound of breaking glass wakes Seunghoon up from his afternoon nap. He runs toward the kitchen, where the sound is coming from.

 _"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_   Seungyoon chanting his apology is the first thing Seunghoon hears when he gets to the kitchen. Seungyoon is crying.

Seunghoon is welcomed by a plate flying towards his face, but due to his fast reflexes, he is able to dodge it. Scanning the kitchen, he sees that the window is broken, and there are shards of glass from the window and plates on the floor. What makes Seunghoon's vision blur is when he sees Jinwoo on the floor, clutching his arm – his bleeding arm. He runs towards Jinwoo, ripping off a piece of his shirt, and tends to the injury. This is the first time Seunghoon has ever seen Jinwoo bleed so much. Seunghoon hugs him and whispers ‘it’s going to be alright,’ and that he'll take him to the hospital.

"This is your fault," Seunghoon angrily says to Seungyoon. "Look at what you have done."

"No. Seunghoonie, it wasn't his fault."

"Why are you protecting him, Jinwoo?" Seunghoon angrily says, almost shouting at Jinwoo.

 _"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_   is all Seungyoon could say.

Seunghoon carries Jinwoo to the car, and Seungyoon follows them from the kitchen through the living room.

"Get out of my sight," Seunghoon says, glaring at Seungyoon.

Seungyoon cries. He never wanted this to happen. He lost control of himself. Seunghoon is right, it is his fault. A wild raccoon entered through the kitchen door's dog hole and almost tried to hurt Jinwoo. He was only trying to scare the raccoon off, but his vision turned black, and when he got back to his senses, he saw broken shards of plates and window glass, and Jinwoo bleeding badly on the floor.

Seunghoon is right to get mad at him. Seungyoon's soul is slowly withering. His soul being away from the house was straining him, in spite of being contained inside a dog's body. Seungyoon is slowly losing the full control of his soul. The spiritual meditation is losing its effect on him. His soul is slowly turning into something detrimental. If he stays in the human world any longer, he will lose his human emotions, and he's scared that he might seriously hurt Jinwoo and Seunghoon in the process. Not just a cut on the arm, but something worse.

_“Mino, I might not be able to see you after all. Wherever you are, please know that I love you.”_

Seungyoon tries to force himself out of the house by using all of his spiritual energy, he cannot risk it anymore, and he doesn’t want to bother Jinwoo and Seunghoon anymore. But he was too late when he realized that he was making it worse for himself before he blacks out.

 

 

 

 

 

"It wasn't his fault, Seunghoon, he was trying to protect me," Jinwoo tells Seunghoon, who is driving. They are on their way home from the hospital, and Jinwoo is explaining to Seunghoon what happened earlier. Seungyoon was still his usual bubbly self, but when he was trying to scare the raccoon off, Jinwoo noticed that his expression and his aura darkened. Jinwoo tried to call Seungyoon, but a plate flew fast towards his face, and he protected himself using his arm. The doctor at the hospital said Jinwoo's injury wasn’t life threatening, and Seunghoon was just exaggerating when he said that Jinwoo will die of blood loss.

"It's going to be over soon," Jinwoo tells Seunghoon, sliding his free and uninjured arm around Seunghoon's shoulder, massaging it lightly.

They arrive at their house, welcomed by nothing but total darkness.

"Seungyoon?" Jinwoo calls out. "Are you there?"

"Jinwoo, get back." Seunghoon says, when he spots bloodshot red eyes in the dark, looking at them from inside their living room. He opens the lights. The living room is a mess. The couch is torn from scratching, some of their photo frames are on the floor, glass shards are scattered around the living room, and there are traces of claw marks on the furniture.

"Charlie?" Jinwoo calls. Their puppy now has red eyes, and he is growling at them.

"That's not Charlie," Seunghoon says, Jinwoo gripping him from the back.

"When I say go, run upstairs and get the tranquilizers from my medical supplies. I will distract and lead him to the cage outside," He calmly instructs Jinwoo, not keeping his eyes away from Seungyoon, who is obviously in Charlie's body.

"Three..." Seunghoon counts down quietly for only Jinwoo to hear, and walks slowly towards the stairs for Jinwoo to be able to access the stairs easily. But when Seunghoon was about to say the number two, Seungyoon runs towards them, growling with ill intentions.

"Run, Jinwoo!" Seunghoon screams, blocking the stairway path. Seungyoon head-butts Seunghoon on the tummy, knocking him down, then started to chase Jinwoo upstairs.

"Fuck." Seunghoon spits out blood, running after Seungyoon. Seunghoon grabs him, but he is strong despite possessing a puppy's body.

Seungyoon bites him on the arm. "Calm down!" Seunghoon screams, trying to keep Seungyoon under control, but Seungyoon's bite deepens, and Seunghoon starts to lose his grip on Seungyoon. Dog bites are not new to a veterinarian, but Seungyoon’s bite hurts much more, it was like Seungyoon is draining his energy from the bite.

"Seungyoon, calm fucking down!” Seunghoon screams. Suddenly, he thought of something that might be able to calm Seungyoon down. “We found him! Seungyoon, we found Mino!” Seunghoon hears Seungyoon whimper, but he is still struggling and trying to break free from his arms.

"Seunghoon!" Jinwoo throws Seunghoon the tranquilizer, and Seunghoon injects it into Charlie's body. Seunghoon didn't think it would work, but Seungyoon was still possessing an animal's body and it is worth a shot. Charlie is soon sleeping in his arms, and he sees Seungyoon floating in front of him, finally out of Charlie's body.

Seungyoon is crying, apologizing so many times before disappearing somewhere in the house.

Jinwoo treats his injury in the kitchen, and they could hear Seungyoon's cries faintly.

Seunghoon wasn't lying when he said that they found Mino. They, in fact, did find the Song Mino Seungyoon is searching for. Seunghoon passed by a room in the hospital earlier, and the name of the patient was written on the door, _Song Mino_. He tried to enter the room, but was stopped by the nurse before he could see the person inside. He interrogated the doctor, who introduced himself as Doctor Nam. He treated Jinwoo’s wound, and after much persuasion Doctor Nam eventually tells them about patient Song, who is an ex-soldier that survived the war. That was enough to let them know that he was Seungyoon’s Mino. Doctor Nam said that all of his family members are long gone by now, and the only thing that Mino was waiting for was death.

No. Mino isn't waiting for death. He is waiting for Seungyoon. Seunghoon thinks to himself.

Doctor Nam said they could visit him, but it's going to be a fruitless effort because Mino doesn't speak to anyone anymore.

They thanked Doctor Nam for the information and left when Jinwoo’s wound were already treated. By then it was already night time. They both couldn't wait to tell Seungyoon the good news.

 

 

 

 

 

Seungyoon stays hidden upstairs in the attic. His worst fear has come, he had hurt both Jinwoo and Seunghoon, and he fully lost control of himself. He unknowingly possessed Charlie and attacked them.

Seunghoon tried calling him multiple times, but he continues to hide from both of them, even if Seunghoon had assured to him that he and Jinwoo weren't mad.

The only thing he remembers when he lost control of himself is when Seunghoon finally called out his name for the first time, and not some silly nickname. When he finally decides to show himself to Jinwoo and Seunghoon, they were already both asleep, with Charlie between them. He possesses Charlie and cuddles between the two of them, feeling Jinwoo and Seunghoon’s warmth. He couldn't control his emotions, and he starts wailing. Seunghoon pats his head and says, “Seungyoon, I know that's you.”

“It's going to be over soon. You will be able to finally see Mino. So just hold on a little longer.” Seunghoon’s warm hand caresses his head.

Seungyoon feels another warm hand patting his head – it was Jinwoo’s, “I hope you find the happiness and the deserved rest you are looking for, Seungyoon.”

“And stop crying. How can someone as old as you be such a cry baby.” Seunghoon chuckles, and that was the last words he heard before leaving Charlie’s body that night.

 _“Thank you, Jinwoo and Seunghoon. Thank you that I have met the both of you.”_   Seungyoon sees a faint smile on Seunghoon’s lips before he flies out of their bedroom. “ _Goodnight.”_

 

 

 

 

 

Mino _._ Seungyoon dreams of Mino. Seungyoon dreams of the times they were young, happy and together. They would hide behind the tree in the garden of his house where Mino would whisper to him that he loves him and he would kiss Mino in reply. He was happy, they were happy. Seungyoon remembers the sunset that would give him a sudden pang of pain in his chest because the sunset indicates that Mino has to go home. Seungyoon dreams of Mino’s long and deep kiss filled with melancholy whenever he has to bid him farewell for the day.

Seungyoon wakes up to Jinwoo’s gentle strokes on Charlie's body, and hopes that this would be the last time he will possess Charlie. Jinwoo, who was dazedly looking outside the car’s window on the way to the hospital, holds him on his lap.

The moment Seunghoon parks the car, Seungyoon feels Mino’s presence – the Mino he was searching for is here. Seungyoon runs as soon as Jinwoo opens the door. _Mino. Mino. Mino,_ is the only thing in Seungyoon’s mind right now. Seungyoon hears Seunghoon calling out his name from afar, but he just continues running, running where his instincts take him.

Charlie's little dog feet leads him to the hospital’s back garden, and he barely recognizes it from back in the days he was confined in the hospital. Everything is different now. The last time he was here, there was no tree here. Under the tree is a man in his mid-eighties, peacefully sleeping in a wheel chair.

Seungyoon whimpers at the sight of the old man and runs to him.

_Mino._

Seungyoon looks at Mino after so many years. He is old and dying, but that didn’t make Seungyoon love Mino any less. Seungyoon climbs on his lap, curls himself into a ball and stays there for a while. After so many years of being separated, he is together with Mino again.

“Seungyoon.” Mino says, “Hello.”

Mino knows it is him in Charlie's body, Mino knows. Seungyoon can't control his tears anymore and sobs on his lap.

“Finally. For 55 years, I waited for you, and finally, you are here. Seungyoon, I have missed you so much.”

Seungyoon sees tears in Mino’s eyes, if he wasn't in a dog’s body he would have wiped his tears away and hugged him tight.

“You were gone, Seungyoon. You died.”  Mino is crying, “The only thing that kept me going was gone. The one I was fighting to protect died before me. I went back to the war again and again because maybe I could forget the pain of losing you. But I couldn't, it hurt too much. The pain of losing you hurts more than the pain I received from the war.”

 _Mino I'm sorry. I'm sorry._ Seungyoon cries with him, he couldn't stop his tears from falling.

“So I waited, I waited for you to go back to me.” Mino took something from his pocket, “and now that you're back in my arms, I can finally give this to you.”

Mino shows him what he took from his pocket, and on his palm are two silver rings. “This was for us, but I am a few years and a lifetime too late for this. And now that I have finally given this to you, I can rest.”

Mino smiles at him and says, “I love you, Kang Seungyoon.”

Seungyoon feels a sudden wave of energy from Mino, and Seungyoon gathers every bit of his strength to remove himself from Charlie's body.

Seungyoon looks at Mino’s peaceful, sleeping face, and the body in front of him already lifeless. _“No, Mino. No,”_   Seungyoon starts crying again.

 _"Don't you leave me now, Song Mino. Not now. After so many years, Mino,”_   Seungyoon sobs, his tears won't stop falling. Mino can't die now, he can't.

 _“Seungyoon, stop crying.”_   A voice Seungyoon is very familiar with, the voice that he would hear whenever the love of his life whispers _I love you_ to him.

It was Mino, the Mino he used to know, young and smiling at him. Seungyoon flies towards him and hugs him tight, they are now finally in each other arms. This isn't a dream anymore – not a flashback. No more searching and waiting, they have finally found each other.

 _“I love you, Mino.”_   Seungyoon cups Mino’s face and sees the silver ring on his finger before he kisses Mino. The rings of fate were already both engraved on their souls.

 _“I love you, too.”_   Mino whispers for only him to hear, just like the old times.

Mino faces his side and looks at the sun going down on the west, _“That's our cue Seungyoon.”_   Mino holds his hand, walking with him towards the sunset.

“Seungyoon.”

Seungyoon looks at Jinwoo and Seunghoon, who are standing behind them, with tears in their eyes.

Gathering the last ounce of his spiritual energy, he flies and hugs them – not passing through them. Seungyoon could feel their grip on him as he thanks the both of them for letting him meet Mino again, and that he hopes to meet them in his next life. Jinwoo and Seunghoon hold on to his hand and both were crying, “Live a good life with Mino on your next lifetime, Seungyoon.” Seunghoon smiles at him before letting his hand go but not before Seungyoon dropped something on his and Jinwoo’s hand.

Seungyoon flies off with Mino towards the sunset and disappears together with the sun. Finally getting the rest they both deserved.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**10 years later**

 

Seunghoon sleepily lays down on Jinwoo’s lap in the middle of their garden, feeling the spring breeze on his skin and Jinwoo’s fingers running through his hair. The garden was surrounded by a variety of flowers and plants, full of color and life. It was beautiful.

His nap is disturbed by his son screaming that he is taking Charlie out for a walk by the beach.

 

It was an unfortunate event 9 years ago, the mother of their adopted child died after giving birth to him and he was abandoned by the father in the town’s hospital. Doctor Nam knew that he and Jinwoo were going to adopt a child, so he called them when they couldn't find the father of the child. Jinwoo and Seunghoon immediately knew that the child was special the moment they laid their eyes on him.

 _The child’s soul was Seungyoon in his previous life_.

 

 

“Seungyoon, the last time you took Charlie out for a walk alone, you got pulled by Charlie into the ocean, and it made you sick for a week,” Jinwoo says.

“But Daddy, Mino is coming with me so I won’t be alone.” Seungyoon says.

“Who?” Seunghoon asks even though he completely knew who Mino was and Mino's relationship with his son in the future. Seungyoon’s and Mino’s souls are already bonded.

“He's our new neighbor’s son,” Seungyoon replies, taking Charlie's leash off and Charlie runs towards Seunghoon, squishing him.

“Gah. Charlie, get off!” Seunghoon hears Jinwoo laugh and Charlie runs off again somewhere in the garden. Seunghoon shrugs at the word “neighbor”. Eight years of living in peace, but two years ago, the rumors of their house being haunted died down, so a house was built beside theirs, and their new neighbors arrived last month.

“Mino is here, I'll be going now,” Seungyoon waves to both of them from the veranda and runs towards the living room entrance.

“Oi, what about Charlie?” Seunghoon says loudly and faintly hears Seungyoon reply that he'll do it tomorrow with them instead.

“I hate that Mino kid already,” Seunghoon says and Jinwoo laughs at him. “Seungyoon is just eight, but it feels like I’m sending my son to marriage already.”

Seunghoon brushes his hair with his fingers and meets Jinwoo’s hand in the process. “Remind me that the living room is off limits to them during winter.”

Jinwoo laughs at him. “Their souls have bonded already, you can never keep them apart. Just like you and me.” Jinwoo says and Seunghoon smiles at him. Jinwoo is right. Nothing can keep him and Jinwoo apart. Not even death.

Seunghoon reaches for Jinwoo’s face, pulling him down for a kiss making Jinwoo’s necklace with a ring hanging on it hits his head in the process. Seunghoon has a similar necklace with another silver ring on it. It was Mino and Seungyoon’s silver wedding rings that Seungyoon gave them the day his soul disappeared with Mino.

The time will come that he'll hand the rings back to the rightful owners and now was definitely not the time for it. For now Seunghoon will enjoy his life with his husband and his son and maybe next year if Jinwoo agrees they will adopt a daughter.

Seunghoon kisses Jinwoo again and saying, “I love you.”

Jinwoo smiles at him giving him another kiss and replies, “I love you too.”

And Seunghoon thinks that now is the perfect time to say that – _Everything was perfect._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my friend Rye for being a great beta and to Panda for helping me out on choosing the title.
> 
> I did some little tweaks and creative liberties with the prompt I chose by adding soul mates & reincarnation elements plus Jinwoo & Seunghoon from boyfriends to husbands and apartment to a house (and some 2seung!!) but nevertheless I hope the prompter and everyone enjoyed reading this.
> 
> Have a spooky Halloween everyone!


End file.
